Many locations that accommodate individuals contain distributed audio output devices in order to entertain and/or inform their audience. Such audio systems, among other uses, may play music, broadcast commentary, or remain silent unless an important message must be broadcast. Current public address systems make all announcements to all persons present using all common speakers and broadcasting at full volume.
Making such announcements to everyone within a location causes all individuals to be interrupted for announcements that may not be relevant to them. In busy and/or noisy locations, this may cause annoyance to individuals that must hear messages that may not be relevant. Due to repeated non-relevant announcements, some individuals may “tune out” the announcements entirely, and, as such, miss out on information that actually is relevant to them. Such an approach can be ineffective.